Perpetua
Summary Perpetua was a Super Celestial, an agent of the Source, sent to birth a new Multiverse within the greater Omniverse. She created the original version of the current DC Multiverse, as well as her three sons, Alpheus, Mar Novu, and Mobius, who later became known as the World Forger, Over-Monitor, and Anti-Monitor, respectively. However, she went rogue, turning her creation from justice toward doom, and creating an army of powerful beings that she could use to rebel against the Judges of the Source. Her plan was stopped by her sons, who alerted the Judges, and the Source Wall was created to seal Perpetua, her Multiverse being remade without her taint. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A '''| '''1-A Name: Perpetua Origin: DC Comics Gender: Female Age: Inapplicable Classification: Super Celestial, Mother of Everything Powers & Abilities: |-| Within the Multiverse= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Creation, Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Antimatter Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, and Space-Time Manipulation (Created the original version of the DC Multiverse), Cosmic Awareness (Sensed various events throughout the Multiverse), Biological Manipulation (Merged her Multiverse's humans and Martians to start her army), Summoning (Teleported her evolved army directly on top of her sons), Reality Warping (Can remake the Multiverse in her image), Magic (Was granted the power of the Sphere of the Gods, which gives magic to gods and godly beings, although she refused to use it to build her original Multiverse), Law Manipulation (Was granted the power of the Dimensional Superstructure, which governs all things imaginable and unimaginable), Death Manipulation (Wields the Tear of Extinction, which can bring permanent death even to immortals), Age Manipulation (Wields the Still Force, which can age others and halt motion), Magic Nullification (Wields the Void Wind, which can snuff out magic), Mind Manipulation (Wields the Black Apple, the dark counterpart to the Collective Unconscious that grants telepaths their power), Forcefield Creation (Seen here), Transmutation (Turned Brainiac into her throne), Technology Manipulation (Used Brainiac's technology within her newly created throne to create tentacles and capture the rest of the Legion of Doom), Existence Erasure (Erased Earth-19) |-|True State= All previous abilities to a much greater degree, plus: Abstract Existence (Type 1), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Large Size (Type 11), Non-Corporeal, Intangibility, Immortality (Type 10), Transduality, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Regeneration (Mid-Godly - Possesses the same regeneration as Mar Novu), Size Manipulation and Dimensional Travel (Much like her sons, Perpetua can alter her scale and pitch to enter and traverse the Multiverse), Clairvoyance (Can peer into time), Void Manipulation (Tore pieces from the Void and shaped them into beings) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ '''(Superior to her three children and was too powerful for them to defeat) | '''Outerverse level (Tore pieces from Monitor-Mind The Overvoid and shaped them into her sons. Brainiac and the Legion of Doom used Perpetua's energy to destroy the Source Wall although doing this exhausted her power. Governs the Sixth Dimension, outside the Source Wall) Speed: Massively FTL+ | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Multiversal+ '''| '''Outerversal Durability: Multiverse level+ (Took attacks from a fusion of her three children) | Outerverse level Stamina: Infinite Range: Multiversal+ | Outerversal Standard Equipment: Staff Intelligence: Supergenius (Possesses the knowledge to create entire Multiverses from positive matter, antimatter, and dark matter. Invented technology capable of stabilizing hypertime and can be used to bottle Prime Earth's futures) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Hidden Forces: Dark aspects of the Totality= As a fallen and corrupted Super Celestial, Perpetua hordes and wields the seven hidden forces of the universe, including: *'Black Apple:' The dark counterpart to the Collective Unconscious, which is the force that grants telepaths their power. It is a dark force of forbidden knowledge unlocked by discovering the universes darkest secrets. *'Sixth Note:' The dark counterpart to the Dimensional Superstructure of the Multiverse, powers currently unknown but its powers are known to be beyond imagination. *'Still Force:' The dark counterpart to the Speed Force, it allows its user to harness entropy, drain motion, age others, and create barriers and constructs of energy. *'Tear of Extinction:' The dark counterpart to the Life Force, the Tear is a cosmic force that brings death to any being, even immortal gods and sends them to the Graveyard of the Gods. It is described as the drive towards isolation and solipsism. It is also connected to the Death Force. *'Ultraviolet Spectrum:' The dark counterpart to the Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum that functions similarly but feeds on primal emotions like hatred. Like the Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum has Emotional Entities, it too has it's own entity in Umbrax. It is the dark-light to the light of the Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum. *'Void Wind:' The dark counterpart to the Sphere of the Gods which can snuff out magic and gods. It is the Tear's twin and it's name is derived from the harsh winds that blows from the Graveyard of the Gods. In addition to snuffing out magic and the lives of the gods it has shown the ability of subjugating them as well as seen with Cheetah controlling the god Poseidon. *'Faithlessness' The seventh force and dark counterpart to Faith. It appears to be associated with the concept of "Doom" as it relies on the evil within peoples hearts and their selfish and cruel nature and is unlocked when one loses the faith one possesses of their loved ones. |-|Harmonious Forces: Positive aspects of the Totality= Being created by the Source and tasked by it to fill the greater Omniverse with whole new systems of life, Perpetua and her Super Celestial siblings were trusted with the seven harmonious forces including; *'Collective Unconscious:' The force that gives others knowledge and wisdom. It is responsible for granting telepaths their power and is also wielded by the greatest of minds. Possibly linked to the Sage Force which is a force that deals with psychic powers. *'Dimensional Superstructure:' Wielded by those put in place to monitor all of creation, the Dimensional Superstructure is a power which governs all things imaginable and unimaginable. Wielded by monitors: Mar Novu who governs the positive matter realm which is firm and constant, Alpheus who governs the Dark matter realm which is rich and full of potential, and Mobius who governs the antimatter realm which is all destroying and corrosive. *'Speed Force:' The cosmic energy force that grants all speedsters their power. Based around velocity and movement, it is the representation of reality in motion, being the very cosmic force that pushes space and time forward. It is based around the concept of lightning manipulation and is connected to the Sage Force (the force of fire, the mind, and technology), Strength Force (the force of earth, gravity and the force of motion), Still Force (the force of entropy and inertia) and the Forever Force (the force unlocked by obtaining control of the Speed, Still, Strength, and Sage Forces and is the cosmic force based around the time). *'Life Force:' The cosmic force that allows life to flourish and connects ever living being down to their very souls. It is wielded by those connected to the oceans, the font of all life. Those touched by this force, whether it be through an object or through the energy itself, retain a connection to all life and can communicate in a telepathic manner. One of the most notable uses of this force is its power to compel and control sea-life and life born from the sea, whom are especially affected by this force. Users of this force can telepathically connect with all living beings in the universe. It is based around the concept of water manipulation and it has some form of connection to the Death Force. *'Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum:' The cosmic force that gives the universe feelings and emotions and is wielded primarily by the Lantern Corps and the Guardians of the Universe. It is fueled by the emotions of all sentient beings and as a collective it is considered one of the seven harmonious forces of the universe. It governs the Red Rage, Orange Avarice, Yellow Fear, Green Will, Blue Hope, Indigo Compassion, Violet Love, and the White Life/'Creation' with each emotion having its own Emotional Entity in Butcher, Ophidian, Parallax, Ion, Adara, Proselyte, the Predator, and the Life Entity, respectively, and each emotional spectrum can create light constructs and has specific powers tied to its emotional domain. *'Sphere of the Gods:' The cosmic force that gives the universe magic and is wielded by the gods and those who have godlike abilities. Beings such the gods of various pantheons, the Demons, the Angels, the Endless, the New Gods, wield this power and are considered multiversal singularities. *'Faithfulness:' The final and mostly unknown force. As a cosmic goddess of the Source Perpetua was meant to wield this power to create multiverses in the justice format but instead she corrupted this power and twisted it for the purposes of doom and making her creations and herself outlive the Source and it's judges. Key: Within the Multiverse | True State Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:DC Comics Category:Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Abstract Entities Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Creation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Antimatter Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Void Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Biology Users Category:Summoners Category:Staff Users Category:Magic Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Law Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Technology Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1